L'exilée
by reborn77184
Summary: La Haruno se fait exiler suite à une découverte dans les archives de l'Hokage. De son côté, Itachi projette toujours de se battre contre son petit frère. A présent nukenin, Sakura va tout faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Itasaku.


Sakura était dans la réserve interdite de l'Hokage. C'était, comme son nom l'indique, un endroit où aucune personne n'avait le droit d'entrer à part l'Hokage. Mais Tsunade avait « trop de travail à faire » et avait donc supplié Sakura de lui trouver un « fichu rouleau » où était écrit un rapport de mission datant d'il y a 11 ans.

« Pas le choix » s'était dit Sakura en hochant la tête. La voilà donc, elle, ninja de maintenant 18 ans, dans la réserve interdite en train de chercher un parchemin alors qu'elle aurait pu être dans un bon bain en train de se relaxer après cette chaude journée.

Son œil se posa sur un parchemin qui se démarquait des autres. Tous avaient une étiquette accrochée à leur extrémité avec la date écrit dessus. Celle ci se démarquait car l'encre utilisée était rouge et non noire comme elle devait être. De plus, la date écrite était celle de la nuit du massacre du clan Uchiha.

Elle se souvenait bien de cette nuit, enfin du jour suivant. Même si les membres du clan Uchiha ne sortaient pas beaucoup de leur quartier général, il n'était pas rare de voir Sasuke, sa mère Mikoto ou même Itachi à l'extérieur pour les courses, ou juste se promener. De plus, les Uchiha étaient la police de Konoha, même s'ils savaient se faire discret, la petite Sakura avait prit l'habitude de les voir dans le village. Et puis un jour plus rien. Plus de police, plus de Sasuke, plus d'Itachi.

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas comprit ce qu'il était passé, ses parents étaient trop choqués pour lui expliquer quoi que ce soit et ils ne voulaient pas la traumatiser. Mais elle avait finit par savoir la vérité. Que le grand frère de Sasuke avait massacré son clan, sauf son petit frère et était devenu un nukenin.

« Itachi Uchiha, qui aurait pu penser qu'il ferait cela ? », se dit-elle. Très clairement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le connaissait, mais partout où il était, se trouvait avec lui Sasuke. Et bien sûr, partout où était Sasuke se trouvait Sakura et tout un groupe de jeunes filles raides dingues de lui. Elle n'avait donc jamais vraiment prêté attention au plus vieux mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'amour fraternel qui émanait de lui en présence de son cadet.

Sakura regarda tout autour d'elle mais ne trouva d'âme qui vive. Alors elle approcha ses doigts du parchemin, le déroula et lu :

_Mission : sous la demande de Danzô Shimura, exécuter le clan Uchiha dans son intégralité sauf Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi sera considéré comme nukenin quand la mission sera finie._

_Cause : tentative de coup d'état._

Bien sûr, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle relu alors, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Mais les mots restèrent les mêmes, ce qu'elle pensait être une illusion fut en fait bien réel.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai », se dit elle tout de même. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était sous ses yeux. Tout cela n'était qu'une mission.

Sans que Sakura ne s'en rende compte, elle commençait à trembler et une boule s'était formée au creux de sa poitrine.

« Kami-sama... ».

Elle devait trouver Sasuke, il fallait qu'il sache la vérité avant qu'il ne tue son frère. Pour cela, il fallait que Tsunade le lui donne comme mission. Une fois cela fait, elle partira sur le champ.

Elle remit le parchemin à sa place et couru jusqu'au bureau de son sensei. Cette dernière releva la tête à son approche.

-Ah, Sakura, tu as le rouleau que je t'ai demandé ?

-Non Tsunade-sama, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre. Promettez moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout s'il vous plaît.

-Tu me fais peur mais vas y.

-Itachi Uchiha a eut comme mission d'exécuter son clan, tous sauf Sasuke.

-Que-

-Il faut que je retrouve Sasuke, je dois lui dire la vérité.

L'Hokage était bouche bée.

-Comment sais-tu cela, Sakura ? Tu as mis ton nez dans d'autres parchemins alors que tu savais que c'était interdit ?!

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Alors elle le savait déjà et elle ne lui avait rien dit ?

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais-

-Tu me déçois Sakura. Vraiment.

-Donnez moi comme mission de retrouver Sasuke. Il a droit à la vérité.

-Hors de question. Le précédent Hokage a donné comme consigne à son successeur que Sasuke ne doit rien savoir.

« C'est une blague ? », pensa Sakura.

-Je vais devoir faire quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé faire un jour, dit la blonde.

-Tsunade-sama, je-

-Je suis désolée, Sakura, mais tu vas devoir quitter le village.

-Que ? Vous m'exilez ?

-Tu as bien compris Sakura, mais avant, il faut que je sois sûre que tu ne puisse rien dire à personne sur cette mission.

Tsunade contourna son bureau et s'approcha de son ancienne élève qui ne bougea pas, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire face à elle. La blonde fit des signes avec ses mains et plaqua la droite sur la bouche de Sakura. Cette dernière sentit une sensation de brûlure intense. Quand elle l'enleva, l'inconfort se dissipa avec.

-Je te laisse une heure pour faire tes bagages. ANBU !

Deux d'entre eux apparurent dans un nuage de fumée, ils s'agenouillèrent.

-Sakura quittera le village dans une heure, je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne communique avec personne avant son départ.

Les deux ANBU hochèrent simplement la tête. Sakura ne dit rien, trop hébétée. Elle suivit les ninjas d'élite qui s'étaient placés à ses côtés quand Tsunade l'interpella.

-Sakura !

Ladite Sakura se tourna, pleine d'espoir que la blonde ait choisi la raison face à la folie.

-Oui ?

-Donne moi ton bandeau, veux-tu ?

« Non, pas ça, tout mais pas ça ». Elle resta planté devant le bureau, les yeux écarquillés.

-Fais ce que je te dis.

-Je-

-Tout de suite Sakura !

Tremblante, la jeune fille défit son bandeau et le donna à l'Hokage. Cette dernière le prit, elle avait déjà un kunai dans son autre main. D'un coup sec et précis, elle barra le signe de Konoha.

Sakura ne pleura pas, mais baissa la tête.

Elle fit demi tour, escortée par les ANBU. Arrivée chez elle, dans son petit appartement, elle prit tout ce qu'elle pu. Toujours accompagnée, toujours en silence. Ils passèrent tous les trois les grandes portes du village. Les ANBU s'arrêtèrent laissant la jeune femme avancer seule. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'une vingtaine de pas et fit demi-tour pour contempler Konoha une dernière fois.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle courrait d'arbre en arbre sans vraiment savoir où commencer pour trouver son ancien camarade. Sasuke pouvait être n'importe où. Sakura prit le temps de se poser, elle n'était pas essoufflée pour un sou mais elle devait faire le point. Elle entendit au loin de multiples rires. Malgré le soleil qui se levait, on pouvait deviner qu'il y avait de la lumière artificielle au même endroit.

Sakura s'y rendit. « Qu'ais-je à perdre de toutes façons ? ». Elle marcha silencieusement et, derrière un arbre, pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'une auberge. Réconfortée elle s'y rendit et se rendit compte qu'elle avait sommeil. « Je ferai mieux de me prendre une chambre », se dit-elle.

Elle entra dans la maison faite de bois. Des gens venant de tous les pays mangeaient dans la salle dédiée. Dans la même pièce à gauche se tenait un bar de taille moyenne. Sakura devina que l'accueil devait se trouver derrière la porte qui lui faisait face. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir amené tout son argent avec elle. La rose passa devant les gens sans les voir, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à eux.

Arrivée à l'accueil, elle demanda une chambre simple pour une nuit, le temps de se reposer et de faire le point. Le garçon qui lui faisait face lui tendit une clé avec un jolie sourire. « Charmant », ne pu s'empêcher de penser la Haruno.

Depuis que Sasuke était partit, Sakura avait bien eut le temps de se faire une idée, qu'il ne sera jamais attiré par elle. Son « amour » pour lui était donc partit loin. Très loin. Elle s'était rendu compte, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que c'était plus du fanatisme qu'autre chose. Certes, il était beau, mais il était aussi intelligent, doué dans ce qu'il entreprenait, venait d'un clan célèbre. Tout cela jouait en la faveur du brun. Seulement, Sakura avait réussi à voir la face cachée de l'iceberg. Et c'était pas glorieux pour l'Uchiha.

Alors, elle avait profité pendant ses rares moments de calme de se chercher un compagnon, ou une compagne pourquoi pas. Mais rien. À présent qu'elle arrivait à lire les sentiments des gens, elle avait eut tout le loisir de se rendre compte que les personnes étrangères de son cercle d'amis qui venaient la voir, le faisait plus pour la popularité qu'autre chose. Après tout, elle avait été l'élève de la célèbre Tsunade, l'actuelle Hokage de Konoha, une des trois Sanin. Elle était un ninja médecin accomplit par dessus le marché et il semblait que la perspective d'être vu en sa compagnie en ravissait certains.

Elle se reprit intérieurement, ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour penser à des choses pareilles.

Elle alla dans sa chambre au premier étage, prit une douche froide et se mit directement au lit.

Sakura se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne et des frissons sur tout le corps.

« Pitiez, faites que je ne sois pas malade », se dit-elle. Mais c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grave, elle en était sûre. Le lit était dur et froid, l'oreiller semblait avoir disparu et elle sentait quelque chose de métallique autour de ses poignets.

Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions, soit elle rêvait, soit...

-Réveille toi Sakura Haruno.

...soit elle s'était faite emprisonnée. Son corps était d'une lourdeur atroce. Elle avait du être empoisonnée ou quelque chose comme ça. « Bien sûr que c'est ça, tu te serais réveillée depuis longtemps sinon », lui cria sa voix intérieure. Elle décida de ne pas répondre à sa deuxième personnalité et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Un homme lui faisait face, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu en vrai, juste dans le bingo book.

-Pain, murmura Sakura.

-Exact, dit l'homme percé.

Il s'approcha et se mit accroupi devant elle. La rose réussi avec grand mal de se mettre adossée au mur. Il était à 1 mètre d'elle environ. Si elle l'avait pu elle l'aurait frappé de toutes ses forces, quitte à faire effondrer les fondation et être enseveli avec lui.

-Je te propose deux choses, Sakura Haruno. Soit tu rejoins l'Akatsuki et tout se passe bien, soit tu refuses et on fait de toi un leurre pour attirer le jinchuriki de Kyubi jusqu'à nous, quitte à te torturer.

-On m'a exilé de Konoha, il y a peu de chance pour que Naruto veuille encore me voir.

-Nous avons vu ton bandeau, que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura eut un rire moqueur.

-Comme si cela vous importait, lui cracha-t-elle.

Il l'étrangla soudainement en plaquant le dos de la jeune femme contre le mur.

-Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, dans le cas contraire, je déciderai de te torturer quelle que soit ta réponse.

Sa prise était serrée. Sakura commença à manquer d'air, son choix fut vite fait. Elle allait dire la vérité au chef de l'association criminelle quand une immense douleur se fit sentir sur sa langue, elle la brûlait. Par réflexe, elle tira la langue dans l'espoir de récupérer le plus de fraîcheur possible.

Pain regarda le muscle et soupira.

-On t'a posé un sceau, tu ne pourras rien me dire à ce sujet.

« Tant mieux », se dit la rose. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se remuer elle même le couteau dans la plaie.

-Je te repose donc ma première question Haruno Sakura : Nous rejoins-tu ou décides-tu de devenir un vulgaire leurre ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous de moi ? Demanda la jeune femme. Je suis connue pour être faible, pour pleurer souvent, pour-

-Tu es aussi connue pour être l'héritière de Tsunade, la plus grande ninja médecin de tous les temps, pour avoir sa force et bien plus encore. Tu as réussi à éliminer Akasuna no Sasori qui faisait partit de l'élite des nukenin de son vivant. Je ne te demanderais pas cela si tu étais faible.

Sakura réfléchit. Premièrement, elle savait qu'Itachi Uchiha faisait partit de l'Akatsuki. Si elle parvenait à lui faire changer d'avis, peut être qu'il accepterai de ne pas se battre contre Sasuke ? Si un combat commençait entre ces deux là, il était plus que probable qu'il ne se finisse qu'à la mort d'un des deux frères. Et ça, ce n'était pas concevable pour elle.

Deuxièmement, qu'avait-elle à perdre au final? Elle avait été exilée par une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Jamais plus elle ne pourra retourné dans son village qu'elle chérissait tant.

Le gros « mais » arrivait en dernière position : qu'allait-elle faire quand l'Akatsuki voudrait s'en prendre à Naruto ? À Konoha ?

-Il est hors de question que je participe à la capture de Naruto et à une quelconque attaque de Konoha.

-Je sais, pour Naruto Uzumaki, mais dis moi pourquoi voudrais-tu le bien d'un village qui ne veut plus de toi ? Tu m'as dis que tu as été exilée, or seule Tsunade aurait pu faire ça, étant l'Hokage.

Sakura eut un petit moment de silence. Elle savait très bien où Pain voulait en venir. Elle n'était pas idiote. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il marquait un point là dessus. « J'aviserai le moment venu pour Naruto », se dit-elle.

-J'accepte de vous rejoindre.


End file.
